filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Max Ophüls
| date de décès = 25 mars 1957 | lieu de décès = Hambourg | nationalité = Allemand | autre(s) activité(s) = Réalisateur | réalisation = Lettre d'une inconnue, Les Désemparés, La Ronde, Le Plaisir, Madame de..., Lola Montès | homepage = | récompense = }} Max Ophuls, pseudonyme de Maximillian Oppenheimer, est un cinéaste français d'origine allemande, né à Sarrebruck le 6 mai 1902 et décédé à Hambourg le 25 mars 1957. Carrière Pour sa carrière théâtrale et cinématographique, il a pris le pseudonyme Ophüls pour ne pas gêner son père, fabricant de vêtements, au cas où il échouerait. Par la suite, il a supprimé le tréma sur le ü quand il a travaillé en France et aux États-Unis. Les crédits de Lettre d'une inconnue (''Letter from an Unknown Woman)'' de 1948 le citent sous la forme « Max Opuls». On doit donc écrire Ophuls, selon son désir. Il commença sa carrière comme acteur stagiaire en 1919, mais entra dans la production théâtrale en 1924. Deux ans plus tard, il devint directeur de création du Burgtheater à Vienne. Après avoir monté 200 pièces, il se tourna vers la production de films en 1929, en devenant chef-dialoguiste sous la direction d'Anatole Litvak à Universum Film AG (en abrégé UFA) à Berlin. Il travailla dans toute l'Allemagne et dirigea son premier film en 1931 avec la comédie en court-métrage Dann schon lieber Lebertran. Prévoyant la menace de la montée du nazisme, Ophuls qui était juif, se réfugia en France en 1933 après l'incendie du Reichstag et devint citoyen français en 1938. Après la défaite de 1940, il gagna les États-Unis par la Suisse et l'Italie en 1941, mais ne trouva pas de travail à Hollywood. Heureusement, il reçut l'aide de Preston Sturges qui l'admirait depuis longtemps et il continua à réaliser un certain nombre de films remarquables. Il revint en Europe en 1950. Il mourut à Hambourg d'une cardiopathie rhumatismale et fut enterré au cimetière du Père Lachaise à Paris. Il avait réalisé à peine plus de vingt films. Œuvres Le meilleur de ses films allemands est sans doute Liebelei (1932); on y trouve un certain nombre de thèmes qui ont fait sa célèbrité : pureté des femmes (pureté qui ne va pas sans une certaine frivolité et, parfois, une grande naïveté), cruauté, violence des hommes et d'une façon générale, de la société qui, sous des dehors brillants, scintillants, chatoyants, se révèle être une machine à broyer les plus faibles. Une fois en France, il réalisa entre autres Werther, très convaincante adaptation du roman de Goethe, avec Pierre-Richard Willm, et deux films avec Edwige Feuillère, Sans lendemain et De Mayerling à Sarajevo. Réfugié à Hollywood au moment de la guerre, il eut du mal à travailler. Ce n'est qu'en 1948 qu'il réalisa ce qui est son chef-d'oeuvre américain : Lettre d'une inconnue (Letter from an Unknown Woman). Avant de retourner en Europe, il dirigea deux autres films : Caught, et The Reckless Moment (1949). Une fois en France, il réalisa une série de chefs-d'oeuvre : La Ronde (1950), Le Plaisir (1952), Madame de... (1953), avec son actrice fétiche, Danielle Darrieux, et Lola Montès (1955), qui ne rencontra pas le succès et fut malheureusementet "remonté" par les producteurs, malgré son opposition et celle des "jeunes turcs" de la naissante Nouvelle Vague. Dans toutes ses œuvres, on retrouve les mouvements sans heurts de la caméra qui le caractérisent, l'utilisation complexe de grues et des chariots et les travellings, qui ont influencé Stanley Kubrick ou, en France, Jacques Demy ( dont le premier film, Lola, est dédié à celui qu'il considérait comme son maître). Son fils Marcel Ophuls (né en 1927) est devenu un réalisateur apprécié de films documentaires. Filmographie * 1931 : Dann schon lieber Lebertran, c.m., réalisation et scénario * 1931 : Nie wieder Liebe de Anatole Litvak, assistant réalisateur * 1932 : Le Studio amoureux (Die Verliebte Firma ''), réalisation et scénario * 1932 : ''La Fiancée vendue (Die Verkaufte Braut), réalisation et scénario * 1933 : Liebelei ou Une histoire d'amour, réalisation et scénario * 1933 : Laughing Heirs * 1933 : On a volé un homme, réalisation * 1934 : La Dame de tout le monde (La signora di tutti), réalisation et scénario * 1934 : Scandale de Marcel L'Herbier, réalisation de quelques scènes * 1935 : Divine, réalisation et scénario * 1936 : La Comédie de l'argent (Komedie om geld), réalisation et scénario * 1936 : Ave Maria, réalisation, cinéphonie. * 1936 : La Tendre Ennemie * 1936 : Valse brillante de Chopin, réalisation, cinéphonie. * 1937 : Yoshiwara, réalisation * 1938 : Werther ou Le Roman de Werther, réalisation et scénario * 1939 : Sans lendemain ou La Duchesse de Tilsitt avec Edwige Feuillère, réalisation et scénario * 1940 : L'École des femmes, réalisation * 1940 : De Mayerling à Sarajevo avec Edwige Feuillère, réalisation et scénario * 1946 : Vendetta de Mel Ferrer, réalisation de quelques scènes * 1947 : L'Exilé (The Exile) avec Douglas Fairbanks Jr., réalisation et scénario * 1948 : Lettre d'une inconnue (Letter from an Unknown Woman) avec Joan Fontaine et Louis Jourdan, réalisation et scénario * 1949 : Caught (autre titre :Pris au piège) avec Barbara Bel Geddes et James Mason, réalisation * 1949 : Les Désemparés (The Reckless Moment) avec James Mason et Joan Bennett, réalisation * 1950 : La Ronde avec Anton Walbrook, Simone Signoret et Gérard Philipe, réalisation et scénario * 1952 : Le Plaisir avec Danielle Darrieux et Jean Gabin, réalisation, scénario, production * 1953 : Madame de... avec Charles Boyer, Danielle Darrieux et Vittorio De Sica, réalisation et scénario * 1955 : Lola Montès avec Martine Carol, Peter Ustinov et Anton Walbrook, réalisation et scénario * 1957 : Montparnasse 19 de Jacques Becker, scénario Références * Max Ophüls (1959), Spiel im Dasein. Eine Rückblende. Mit einem Nachwort von Hilde Ophüls und einer Einführung von Friedrich Luft, sowie achtzehn Abbildungen (autobiography), Stuttgart: Henry Goverts Verlag (posthumously published) * Alan Larson Williams (1977, reprinted 1980, 1992), Max Ophüls and the Cinema of Desire: Style and Spectacle in Four Films, 1948–1955, Dissertations on Film series, New York: Arno Press (reprint). | ISBN 0405129246 * Susan M. White (1995), The Cinema of Max Ophüls: Magisterial Vision and the Figure of Woman, New York: Columbia University Press. | ISBN 0231101139 * L. Bacher (1996), Max Ophüls in the Hollywood Studios, Rutgers, New Jersey: Rutgers University Press. | ISBN 0813522919 Liens externes * *Senses of cinema *Locarno Film Festival *Max Ophüls Award *New York Times *Les films de Max Ophüls Catégorie:Réalisateur allemand Catégorie:Naissance en 1902 Catégorie:Décès en 1957 Catégorie:Réalisateur en O de:Max Ophüls en:Max Ophüls eo:Max Ophüls es:Max Ophüls fi:Max Ophüls it:Max Ophüls ja:マックス・オフュルス